


Rockstars in the Making

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, If i ever come back to make this an actual series, Just a one-shot for now, Keeps his face hidden, Luka is a famous rockstar, Marinette was going to be an artist later in the story, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Not superheroes, Planning a surprise for Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Luka Couffaine is a famous rockstar and Marinette is to-be girlfriend.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Rockstars in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a series but uni kind of got in the way and this is all I was able to produce. Maybe I’ll come back when I have time and inspiration for this story. Or maybe I’ll had a few chapters to give more explanation.  
> Either way, I hope this is okay as a one-shot for now. I may come back, or I may not.

Marinette smiled and gave a wave up at the stage as she saw Viperion catch her eye. His mouth formed a grin around the words he was singing, and he waved in her direction, but she could tell her was looking at her. His eyes lingered for a second before he was looking elsewhere into the crowd. 

Marinette hopped excitedly towards the dressing room, two guards already standing at the entry way to the backstage, letting her pass as they eyed the rest of the crowd. Turning away excited fans that tried to do the same. She felt excitement bubble up inside her as she neared the dressing room. Seeing the light coming from behind the closed door. 

After a gentle knock, quiet footsteps approached. The door swung open and Marinette felt herself swoon at the sight. An overly enthused Viperion stood grinning at her. Ushering her inside to quickly close the door. 

“I saw you.” He turned around. Grinning as he walked back over. Stopping before her, leaving just enough space to be polite. But all Marinette wanted was to close the space between them. She wanted to hug him and squeal in excitement at his performance and kiss him senseless from how head-over-heels she was for him. 

Viperion eased around her, reaching up and pulling his mask off. Revealing Luka. The man who was Viperion. And the man who had captured Marinette’s interest and now her heart. Shrugging out of the skin-tight suit to reveal the green snake pattern was a separate part of his suit. Taking it off before he ducked behind a makeshift change board. His suit being flung over the edge and Marinette had to turn away. She couldn’t keep looking at the shadow from the other side. 

She settled for investigating the pictures around his mirror. An older woman and a girl around his age. His mother and sister. Marinette knew of them; she’d seen pictures of them. His sister was in her own band and Luka was scheduled to join the same band. Marinette looked at the photos. They seemed like a happy family. All smiles and Marinette only just realised there were no pictures of a father. No other man in the photos. Just Luka Couffaine, his sister Julekha Couffaine and his mum Mrs. Couffaine. 

“You should meet them when I start playing with them.” Luka’s voice came from behind her.

Marinette turned to see him walking over. Smiling. An old Jagged Stone t-shirt and old ripped jeans. Picking up a hoodie and throwing it over his arms. She smiled at the way he called it ‘playing’ instead of ‘working’. He really did just love music. Making it, playing it. Everything. And he seemed excited to play with this new band. He didn’t even seem phased about putting his solo career to the side, or even on hold. He readily accepted.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Marinette looked back to the pictures. Noticing the others that littered a board with pins holding the photos.

“They’ll love you.” Luka kissed the top of her head. “How could they not?”

Marinette looked up at the seemingly unphased man as he reached out to the board. She caught the light blush tinting his skin, but she tried to focus on what he was saying.

“That’s rose. She’s my sister’s girlfriend.” Luka pointed to a short girl in one of the photos. Short-cropped blonde hair. Luka moved his finger to point at another photo. This time at a bulky man. “That’s-”

“Ivan.” Marinette whispered as she let her fingers brush against the edges of the photo.

“You know him?” Luka looked at her, Marinette watched him blink wide eyes.

“We…He and I…” Marinette smiled back at the photo. Remembering all the times the two of them had stood up for each other. The way she helped him get with his girlfriend- “Is he still with Mylene?”

“They’re… They’re engaged.” Luka blinked again. His smile coming back. Wide and sparkling. “You know her too?”

“We went to school together. We met Mylene in College.” Marinette sighed. Happy to have a distraction from the attractive man beside her whose cologne was intoxicating and she liked it too much.

“You went to school and college together?” Luka turned away from his photo board to face Marinette.

“Yeah. Mylene was shy and didn’t talk to anyone. We met when she was studying in the back corner of the library on the top floor.” Marinette smiled as she looked at the picture of Ivan. “I invited Ivan to come sit with us when he needed a place to focus on an assignment. And after that, we just hung out there. It was the go-to place.” She looked up at Luka to see him smiling still. Eyes twinkling with wonder.

“I’ll have to get you three to meet up again.” Luka clapped his hands. “We’re meeting up for drinks at Ivan’s. You should come.”

“Oh!” Marinette smiled but it faltered. “I wasn’t invited… I don’t want to crash someone’s party.”

“I’m inviting you. You’re welcome to come.” Luka lost his smiled. “Unless… Did something happen between you…?”

“What? No.” Marinette waved her hands quickly. “Pfft. We just went separate ways and it was really hard to meet up as often, so we just slowly stopped.” She met Luka’s eyes and she was thankful for the understanding smile he gave her. Slinging his arm around her to guide them out of his dresser room. She wondered who he’d lost contact with? His band? Maybe that’s why he was so willing to join them. Or maybe it was something else.

“Well, I’d love it if you could make it.” He was sweet enough to offer her a way out. “But I know designers can be busy and you have big plans. So, I won’t be mad if you can’t make it.”

“Thanks.” Marinette left it at that. Promising to mull it over.

Making their way down to the underground carpark. Luka already slipping into the driver’s side. Letting Marinette pick the music. Driving them out of there as fast as possible. Zipping through the almost empty streets. Pulling up to a red stop light. Watching cars pass in front of them. Their headlights turning into streaks of colour as they sped by. 

“I think I’d like to come to the party.” Marinette spoke up. 

“Pardon?” Luka turned the music down and looked at Marinette.

“The party.” She repeated, offering a meek smile. Growing when she saw the way Luka’s face lit up. He was turning in his seat, pulling against his seatbelt to face Marinette. Excitedly talking about the band and the people. 

Marinette leant forward to tell him to slow down. It was cute how excited he got about things but- “The lights have changed.”

Luka stopped talking instantly. Head snapping back to the road. A sheepish grin forming as he struggled back into his seat and started driving. He laughed at himself and Marinette found herself laughing with him.

Their conversation shifted from one person to another. Luka was keen to hear about Marinette in school and college. Asking questions that she made him stop asking if she promised to talk about her college days with Ivan and Mylene at the party.

Rolling to a stop at another set of traffic lights, Luka turned in his seat. “Okay. So, you mentioned you used to write songs.”

Marinette groaned, though she grinned mischievously at him. “It was one time! I was going through a phase.”

“Uh-huh.” Luka nodded. Glancing back at the road. Still a red light. “But what kind of songs?”

“Well…” Marinette bobbed her head left and right as she thought. “I stayed away from love songs. Too cliché.” She pulled a face and Luka nodded. “I liked the idea of talking about nature and the way its colours remind me of things or people. Or personifying them.”

Luka nodded. “Can I have an example?”

“No!” Marinette tried to hide behind her seatbelt.

“Come on!” Luka huffed playfully. Leaning over to tug at her seatbelt. Prying it away from her face only to stop when he noticed how close he was.

Marinette risked a look at his lips. Eyes darting back up as she watched him swallow. “Mari?” 

She wasn’t sure if it was the way he whispered her name, or the fact that they were alone together. Maybe she wanted to take the risk. But she leant forward and pressed her lips to his. She had every intention of pulling away until she felt him kiss her back. Straining against his seatbelt to get closer. Hands tangling in her hair. Loosening her pigtails as he met her lips again and again. Eager for more. 

As Marinette pushed against her own seatbelt and leant forward to reach Luka better, a car honked behind them. The two pulled apart briefly before quickly settling back into their seats. Luka started the drive around town and Marinette couldn’t decide if she regretted the kiss or if she wanted to do it again.

She looked over to see Luka glance away from her. Swallowing before he was holding his hand between them. Palm open as he waited. Marinette found herself smiling brightly as she reached over and held his hand. Letting their fingers intertwine as they drove through the city. She caught the smile that Luka wore as he drove. Maneuvering the car with one hand easily enough. 

Luka pulled up – with Mariette’s directions – to Marinette’s home. It wasn’t the stereotypical apartment he’d expected. She lived in a decent apartment. And he’d fully planned on giving her a simple kiss on the cheek as a goodbye and leaving her to sleep. Until she offered to make him coffee. He should have known he wouldn’t be staying for a cup. He should have known they wouldn’t even make the drink. He found her so alluring and before he knew what he was doing, Luka was standing behind her as she filled the metal jug and flicked the on button. She sighed at the light kisses he peppered her neck with. Starting at her nape before she was tilting her head to the side and Luka was meeting her lips again. Pulling her to him and tangling his hands in her hair. The loose pigtails falling. He felt Marinette’s hands exploring. Feeling up his chest and arms, over his collar bone. Stroking his cheekbones before tugging at his own hair.

He hadn’t meant to moan at that. He didn’t plan on making sounds but the second he felt the tug he knew he was gone. She was going to use that. And she did. Earning little noises from him until he pushed her against the counter and rubbed one leg between hers and she squeaked in surprise. He stopped, afraid he’d gone too far too soon, until he felt her push against him, eager for more friction. 

As hard as it was, Luka knew he had to stop. He didn’t want them to start this so soon. He hadn’t even asked her out. He shouldn’t be jumping straight to this. Pulling himself away, chuckling at her unhappy pout. But when he told her why, Marinette smiled.

“I just don’t want our relationship built solely on sex. And I haven’t even asked you out yet.” Luka sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Chuckling at himself. “Am I lame yet?”

“Only slightly.” Marinette reached up to peck his lips. “So, are you going to ask me?”

Luka gazed down at her before he settled for a smug expression. “Will you go out with me?”

“Yes.” Marinette reached up again and kissed him.

Low buzzing sounded from the end of the counter where Luka sat his phone. The two glanced at it but ignored it. Small kisses and quiet giggles as they debated just how lame Luka was. Until the buzzing became persistent and Luka looked at the contact. Swiping to answer.

“Hello?” He smiled as Marinette turned around to actually make the coffee. Noting the way she made him a coffee but herself, tea. His attention drawn back to the phone.

“Bro, where are you? I thought your gig ended an hour ago?” His sister’s voice mumbled from the other side.

“Hi Luka!” Rose’s high voice squeaked form the speakers.

“Hi.” He greeted. “Yeah I was busy.”

“Well, we still have to make that cake for Mylene to help surprise Ivan.”

“Oh shoot.” Luka slapped his forehead as he remembered the conversation. “I completely forgot.” He watched Marinette turn around to look at him. He covered the speaker and mouthed ‘sorry’. “Wait.” Luka looked at Marinette. “You bake, don’t you?”

“Not well.” Julekha answered. 

“A little.” Marinette shrugged.

“No, not you.” Luka spoke into the phone. Quickly correcting himself. “Marinette my,” he felt himself smile. “My new girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Julekha asked and Rose mimicked the word.

“Yes.”

“You need to bake something?” Marinette was looking more at the phone than at Luka now and he handed her the phone. Smiling as he watched her.

“Who needs to bake something?” She spoke and seemed surprised by whatever was said on the other end.

Luka waited patiently… for the first two minutes. Then he became curious and started to listen, placing his ear near the phone. Marinette playfully shoed him away. Hanging up when something had been planned and Luka didn’t know what.


End file.
